FMA: What a Coincidence
by Toonytoons1
Summary: Sciezska stays after hours at work to find Hughes there snooping around in the secret section and no one is allowed in there except Fuhrer Bradley and the higher ups. So what's he doing and what's Hughes going to do when she confronts him about it?


Fullmetal Alchemist: What A Coincidence

(Disclaimers: I do not own this anime or its characters. So if you have any problems with it, please, bring them up with me. Thank you! Enjoy!)

(Summery: Sciezska stays after hours at work to find Hughes there snooping around in the secret section and no one is allowed in there except Fuhrer Bradley and the higher ups. So what's he doing and what's Hughes going to do when she confronts him about it? ONESHOT!)

There I sat in one of the most comfy library chairs ever made reading my favorite book _Alice in Wonderland_. It was past hours and everyone in central H.Q.'s library had either gone home or back to their dorms for the night. Except for me, Sciezska, 'AKA' better known as the book worm to all those who knew me. Time quickly past and my curfew time grew farther and farther away. Soon the clock struck 9:40pm on the dot.

Then my head began to droop and my eyes started pulling down their flesh covers. Everything began to go dark. But before I collapse forward in my chair my eyes flew open and I caught myself at the sound of my book hitting the floor in front of me. That's when I knew I had to leave and go to sleep.

I quickly bent over, picked up the book and jumped up to my feet in a cheery mood as always after reading a good book or novel. I self-consciously giggled and stuck the book under my arm as I pushed up my glasses lightly with the tip of my finger. Then I started to walk. I heard a few rustling noises and stopped to see what they were but nothing was around, so I continued on my way to where I got the book.

"There it is." I mumbled in the process of putting the book back, which of course had to be on the highest shelf here.

But _damn_ it was too high! I quickly looked around for anything I could use as leverage but god had no intention of being nice today. I was about to let out a long sigh when instead I let out a loud gasp when I heard a man's voice.

"Damn it." The male voice said angrily.

I thought the man was behind me, I thought for sure I was going to be screwed for staying up so late without permission. I gulped as I heard the voice shout something again, something this time I couldn't make out. I slowly turned around to see nothing or no one and then realized. The voice was coming from the _top secret_ back room.

I felt terrified I had no idea that I wasn't alone. All day I watched as people came in and out of the library, I also watched as each one left. I remembered every one of their faces because of my photographic memory. It was so good in fact I could've named every person by their first and last name that came in here if I had to!

I couldn't help but crack a smile at that thought as I placed the book down on a nearby table then quietly walked towards the door which held the intruder behind it, and inside its walls. Every step closer made my heart pound faster and my legs stiffen even more. It was like a horror movie, but with me in it! So there I stood in front of the door now. Nothing holding me back, except my own will and imagination. But that imagination just had to join up with that curiosity of mine and so I touched the handle.

I silently turned it the door handle and pushed the door open to find a half shaded figure of a man in a military uniform. I couldn't help but want to scream, but before I could even utter a word his hand covered my mouth. He muffled my screams and then quickly spun us around so my back was facing a shelf. My eyes became glassy and my eyes also started to water so it was hard to see now. Slowly he backed me into the shelf and in the process I caught a glimpse of his face. After I did I immediately stopped the struggle and tried to again to get a better look at the persons face to verify if it was indeed who I thought it was. But it was sort of hard with light tears streaming their way down my cheeks and my blurry vision.

"Sciezska…" The man came closer and whispered in my ear.

His voice… it sounded so familiar and calm. My eyes widened when then and there I realized that this was my boss! Lt. Colonel Hughes! I felt relived and at the same time uncomfortable, especially in this position. Finally he removed his hand from my mouth and bent down to my level with an odd look before his bright smile bounced onto his face.

"Hey Sciezska! What are you doing here?" Hughes gleamed happily, still not removing himself from the position we were in.

"I was here reading like usual…" I stammered softly, looking away from his gaze.

"But it's past curfew… Won't you get into trouble?" Hughes asked as he looked for something, some sort of expression.

"No…" I replied simply and he gave me a strange goofy look.

"Besides," I said turning my attention back on him. "Why are you here?" I demanded to know.

Hughes just stared at me with his now serious expression and didn't budge from where he stood. I expected he would've retreated back a few steps and come up with some lame reason why he'd be here. But instead Hughes glanced away and let out a slight breath that smelled like alcohol as he spilt the beans.

"I'm here for the Elric brother's research… I was looking in on the philosopher stone," He swayed a little closer. "I guess Garcia was right! I can't keep my nose out of other peoples business!" He chirped.

"Are you drunk?" I asked giving him an angry look.

"Yup!" He said gleefully.

"Oh…" Was all I could say in return as Hughes placed his hands on my waist.

"Whoa, whoa, wait what do you think you're doing?" I shouted swiping both his hands off my hips.

"Having some fun." Hughes stated bluntly and smiled.

"No! You really are drunk aren't you?" I questioned as the he began to hum in a loving tone.

Hughes chuckled lightly and pinned my body against the self with his, the only thing between us were my hands and arms that were trying to push him off. I shook my head and whimpered in pain at the presser of the shelves on my back grew harder and more uncomfortable. Without warning he had lifted me against the shelf and I couldn't do anything or he'd probably drop me. He had forced himself between my legs and was holding them up with his strong and slightly calloused hands.

"Put me down!" I demanded, my hands now in fists beating his chest.

"C'mon no one will ever know…" He purred in my ear as he began to kiss my neck tenderly with the exception of the occasional nipping and sucking.

"Please Lt. Hughes… You have a wife and kid!" remind-fully pleaded as my voice wavered within a normal state and a moan.

Hughes paused and then hovered up to my ear. His grip on my legs tightened and made me yelp loudly. It was painful so to ease the pain I squeezed his shirt tightly.

"Lt. Colonel Hughes…" He corrected in a husky tone, squeezing my legs tighter and leaving Red Crescent half moon nail marks imbedded in my skin since all I was wearing was my Military mini skirt and black shirt.

I yelped again and tried not say or do anything that would push this further. But apparently that wasn't the case for what he was thinking. Hughes quickly moved to my face and brushed his lips against mine and received a moan when he slid his hand up my skirt. Without thinking I slowly wrapped my legs around him and that let him release one hand from my upper leg while the other began messing with the back of my underwear, pulling them down inch by inch.

"Stop!" I wailed while he slid his other hand up my shirt and under the lacey bra.

I quickly wrapped my arms around him and whimpered his name into his neck as he started to fondle with my breasts. Meanwhile the other hand had pulled the panties down and was now rubbing my wet mound hard and fast making me moan loudly into his neck. This of course only made him chuckle and pick up the pace.

"Lieu-! Lieuten-! Lieutenant! Co-… Colonel!" I panted and moaned against his neck.

"Hold on…" He grunted, retrieving his hands from my sensitive spots and putting a leg on one of the higher shelf boards behind me for support for him as well as me. As he tried to undo his belt buckle.

The sound of a piece of metal and leather hitting the floor beneath us was obliviously the sound of his succession with him as he lost his belt. I gulped when I heard a button unbutton and zipper unzipping. My grip grew tighter and my legs were like anacondas once I felt something hard, flesh like, and warm bump against my entrance.

"Ok." He grunted as he forced his way in, past my entrance, making me gasp for air and hold him tighter.

"I'm sorry Sciezska…" Hughes said softly, his expression guilty and then began to move in an out in a rhythm, impaling me slowly.

Every thrust made me cry out in ecstasy and soon they became more erratic making me yell his name in a more sultry and needy voice. It felt like a dream as he defiled my body with every movement. I couldn't help but feel every little wave of pleasure get bigger and stronger. Then before I knew it… I came… I came to him… and him to me…

"Don't… move… please…" I panted into his ear in a loving tone and he froze.

Slowly I brought myself to his face and softly placed my lips on his forehead in a loving manner. His body tensed up at my touch and then after that my vision went white and I passed out in his arms. All I remember was being driven home and mumbling something along the lines of 'I love you, forgive me…' you know, right?

My eyes slowly opened and I found myself in bed wrapped in one of my warm blankets. Then I tried to move, but it hurt. Pain jolted through my lower region and I cried out in agony. I guessed as much for after affects. Especially after sex and such!

I growled quietly and rolled painfully onto my side to look at the alarm clock and my eyes widened in shock. It was 5:00am! I was supposed to be at work! I quickly (As fast as I could.) got out of bed and wobbled to my dresser. And there and behold lay a note explaining everything that had happened last night. How when I fell asleep he dressed me and took me home, down to the last detail. I read it all… But, then out of anger I threw it aside and got ready for work.

When I finally got to the H.Q library I ran in at got to work despite all the pain. The first thing I did was pick up a huge pile of books and wobbled painfully to row-P-fic. I slowly turned the corner and then just my luck. Bumped into someone.

"Sorry!" I whispered and scurried past them to the end of the row.

"It's ok Sciezska." Came that unwanted voice.

I spun around in surprise to the voice, dropping all my books and losing my glasses as well. All I saw was a blurry figure approach and kneel before me. I tried to take a step back and back away, but before I could his fingertips once more wrapped their self around my slim wrist and tugged me back.

"Let go Idiot!" I shouted loudly in fear and tried to tug away once more.

But all that happened was me getting tugged back and face planting into his lips. That's when I heard it. Lt. Colonel Maes Hughes voice say…

'_I love you too Sciezska.'_

-The End-

XoxoX

Please Review!


End file.
